


seven years (and then some): the rise

by lovelyjanelle13



Series: seven years (and then some) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjanelle13/pseuds/lovelyjanelle13
Summary: Andromeda Black arrives on Platform Nine & Three Quarters with hopes of great learning and to be reunited with her older sister after a year apart while they wait for Narcissa to be able to join them in three years time.Story will follow from September 1, 1962 to the events prior and up to fall of Lord Voldemort on October 31, 1981, which the remaining of Andromeda's story is picked up in the next part, seven years (and then some): the fall, following her younger cousin, Sirius Black's descent to madness and hope for redemption.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: seven years (and then some) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194074





	seven years (and then some): the rise

STORY TO COME


End file.
